ritam_samantafandomcom-20200214-history
Things NOT to do
Editing and creating pages Do not create "bare bones" pages If you want to make a page, make sure to look up some info about the subject before creating the actual page. Pages about characters that are two sentences long are bad, and so are ten sentences. Make sure to get into detail about the appearance, the personality, and the history/appearances of the character. Pages about videos that just tell you a brief outline of the plot are bad. Add some detail and info about the subject, and you should be fine! Do not vandalize Vandalizing will result in a ban. Simple as that. Nothing more needed. Do not spread false info Spreading false info is not nice. This is a wiki, not a false info collection. Pink Sheep is not an eggy tooth, and noobs are not pros. Only write the truth. Non-truth will get removed. C'mon, Wikipedia is known as "the most lied on website" and we need to stop it. Do not make useless categories Making a category named "toothy" or "very good pink shap" is stupid. Stick to the current categories, we do not need pointless ones. Any dumb categories will get removed. Do not leave cliffhangers When you are editing a page, ALWAYS FINISH YOUR SENTENCES. If you are writing a page, it is your job to make the sentences, NOT OURS. Creating a heading and not adding any info is equally as bad, as it makes the wiki look sloppy and leaves readers confused. Do not be stupid What we mean here is to just not add weird pictures and things that don't make any sense. Sentences like "macdoonqlds makes niz french fries" are stupid, and WILL be edited out. Remember, you have a brain in your head, so use it. Do not use bad grammar We don't know HOW many grammar mistakes we had to edit out when growing this Wikia. Look, we want this to be a Wiki, not a 3 year old's oral report. Add your ed's and s'. If you don't know how to spell a word, check a dictionary. Do not cuss C'mon, if you are that 3 year old I mentioned earlier and like ExplodingTNT, would you want to read a page consisting of entirely F-bombs? If you are that 3 year old, you probably would, but how about us others? Nope. Keep this wiki clean, and try to find clean substitutes for any bad words you think will fit a page. Blogs, comments and messages Do not flame and insult Do not insult other users, or flame them. Do not make racist, hateful comments. Just keep this wiki and all stuff clean. Do not constantly beg for Admin This will just make your chances of getting admin lower. Do not go around message walls, begging, pleading and annoying everyone about how you "want" admin. Be active and make healthy contributions, and you might achieve Admin one day. Overall Do Not Badge Farm Badge farming is when you do nothing real good to get a badge (like making a blog post consisting of 2 words just to get that one badge). Doing it to get a higher rank is cheap, and we would rather you did it the real way. Badges are supposed to be a reward for being a good contributor, so you have to EARN it by yourself by doing good edits. Category:Help Category:Toothy Category:Very good pink shap